


Space Between Us

by QueenMissFit



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Multi, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Space Between Us

It was a known fact in the host club that Hikaru and Kaoru were in love with the same girl; Y/N L/N, the granddaughter of a foreign businessman. No one knew if she loved anyone not that she would be allowed to because she was engaged to the son of her family's rival. So the twins pined endlessly doing everything they could to gain her attention hopefully so Y/N's grandfather wouldn't keep rejecting their marriage proposals. The idea of a polygamous marriage did not bode well with the traditionalist ideals of Y/N's grandfather.

So once again the two boys were begging Y/N to love them, to understand them, to want them...by inviting them to the host club.

Through Haruhi.

Currently the two boys were perched in a bush watching Haruhi invite Y/N to the club.

Unfortunately for them it was not working well.

"Please come to the club."

"No thanks Fujioka-san. I'm good."

"But-"

"I don't care. Now if you will excuse me I'm late to my piano lesson."

 _Haruhi was a bust. Who would be better?_  
"Y/N-chan please come to the club so we can eat cake together!"

"No."

"Why?" whined Honey.

"Because I'm busy."

"With what?"

"I'm going to be late for my next class as are you. Goodbye Mitskuni-san," she then turned and left.

 _We've got to find someone more direct and influential._  
After both Kyoya and Takashi refused to help them, the twins asked the Host King, Tamaki for help. Naturally he was thrilled and as such he wanted to ask her in an extremely flamboyant way.

The twins watched in horror as Tamaki wandered up to Y/N in full drag.

"Y/N I REALISE YOU WILL NOT COME TO OUR CLUB BECAUSE YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! WELL NEVER FEAR FOR BIG SISTER IS HERE! I WILL BE YOUR FEMALE COMPANION INTO THE WORLD OF BEAUTIFUL BOYS!" he twirled as he said all of this, "Tee hee! JUST US GIRLS, RIGHT Y/N?"

"Please go away senpai," replied Y/N deadpan.

When Tamaki fell into his emo corner Y/N simply stepped past him.  
"It's no good Kaoru. If she won't come to the club we can't talk to her."

"When we're in class she's always with her fiance-"

"-who treats her like trash and-"

"-she spends most of her time in extra classes because every female friend she has gets hit on by her douchebag fiance."

Someone coughed behind them and they stilled on the bench they were sat on before turning around to see the girl they were talking about standing with her hands on her hips.

"So, you've been trying to get me to your club. But why?"

They didn't answer so she sighed before stating, "Look I get it. You like playing with people but I'm not interested in being your toy so-"

"That's not what we want," they cut her off in unison, "We want more than that."

"Then what do you want?"

"A relationship."

She looked confused so Kaoru decided to explain, "Since we were kids you've been the only one to know who's who. But since we started showing an interest your grandfather hasn't approved of us-"

"Yeah because we're the sons of a fashion designer."

"-But we really like you Y/N. So we figured if you came to the club with us you could see we're more than just the sons of a fashion designer and agree to being more."

She walked around the bench to stand in front of them, "I like you as well but my grandfather-"

"Doesn't approve of our family or a polygamous marriage, we know," they interjected in unison, "But if he saw how great we are together maybe he would allow us to be together."

"Kaoru, Hikaru," she addressed them in turn, "It's really sweet of you because I like you both as well but my grandfather is stubborn and unless there's a better offer, there's no way. Goodbye," she turned to leave but before she could step away they each grabbed a wrist and pulled her to sit in between them.

"Y/N, our friend Kyoya is willing to help with the offer because the Ootori family is very influential-"

"-All you need to do is-"

"Agree to marriage," they finished in unison, watching her face from either side of her.

So when she nodded without speaking they embraced her.

There would be no space between them now.


End file.
